Bendimoch
Bendimoch '''(also know as '''Lord Bendimoch) is the main protagonist of the third generation of the video game serie Gormiti. He is a young blue angel-guardian who turn into a creature called the Gormiti, he is a Nature Gormiti Lord, leader of the Gormiti of nature, Princess Celestia's right-hand and member of the Good Gormiti. He has a lazy brother who is a devil named Mexplodvif, he is also the adoptive brother of Princess Celestia, he has a friendly relationship with his second adoptive sister, Princess Luna and who considers her as his best friend, he is Jessica's husband and Angelioth's father, he is the best friends of Twilight Sparkle and Spike and Papillosa, Elephantros, Ogrus, Linghtning-Fingers, Tygeflina and Draglount's master. All in all, he is the Big Good of the third generation of Gormiti. History 1000 years ago, Bendimoch lived peacefully with her foster sister, Princess Celestia in Canterlot, though her magic was discovered throughout Ponyville, the wandering guardian angel knew that her true nature is in fact a Gormiti of Nature is that Princess Celestia intervened to explain the legend of Gormiti to her brother. With the help of a Earth Gormiti named Tireless Demolishor, he traveled all Equestria with the help of his two best friends: the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and the baby dragon Spike, they must find the Gormiti through a desert mesa, a forest filled with danger, an underwater city and in the air. He would like to find his twin brother, Mexplodvif, Princess Luna and her Gormiti for his thirst for adventure. Personality Bendimoch is very different from known others Gormitis, he is a very intelligent, fortunate and courageous Gormiti understood to the laws of royalty, but he is moderately incompetent, stupid and dim-witted. He is one of the most powerful Gormiti of all Equestria, he is loyal to the inhabitants of Ponyville, Canterlot, all types of Gormitis and all types of Ponies, especially to his adopted sister, Princess Celestia and his twin brother, Mexplodvif and especially his second adoptive sister who considers her girlfriend, Princess Luna. Bendimoch's comic spirit is humorous towards the ponies, he does them in an artistic way. He is in friendship with his twin brother, Mexplodvif, for reasons he sees evil everywhere and needs help. Appareance Bendimoch is the size of a 8-year-old human child, despite male guardian angels are small, his skin color is blue-sky, evoking the good and the sky, he has green eyes, black hair, rounded ears to hear thousands of kilometers and a nose with a strong sense of smell. At the fore, its wings are all white and they are comparable to those of the pegases (like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy), but since it was transformed into Gormiti of Nature by the blood of Princess Celestia, its wings have become large, blue-sky and white with sky blue gradient and are comparable to that of the alicorns (Like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna). He has four fingers on his two hands and three toes on both his feet. His tail is normal, but since he became Lord of Nature, he has bracelets that symbolize the four elements of Nature with colors such as the earth, the forest, the oceans and the air and with a club as a weapon. He has blue-turquoise shorts, but since he became Lord of Nature, he has pants blue-mayor and green-lime, Originally, he has a halo like the others, but since he has transformed himself into Gormiti of Nature by the blood of Princess Celestia, his halo has become a mortal weapon with turquoise-blue pikes and who can throw him like a boomerang, he has a stonethrower as a main weapon but since becoming Lord of Nature, he has been replaced by a bow that symbolizes Princess Celestia known as the Solar Arc to hurt his enemies who facty with demons, evil and darkness (including Princess Luna's Gormitis and Princess Luna) and has a quiver with normal arrows (including the Solar Arrows symbolizing Princess Celestia). Quotes In Gormiti Similar heroes Bumblebee (Transformers) Fox McCloud (Starfox) Rayman (Rayman) Lewa and Ekimu (Bionicle) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Son Goku (Dragon ball Z) Simba (The Lion King) Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) Hercules (Disney's Hercules) Sohone (Mune: Guardian of the Moon) Sly Cooper (Sly) Fly (Help! I am a Fish!) Hanzo, Tracer, Mercy, Lucîo and Symmetra (Overwatch) Mario (Mario Bros) Po Ping (Kung fu Panda) Sylvanas Windrunner (World of Warcraft) Papyrus (Undertale) Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) Buck (Ice age) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Scout (Team Fortress 2) Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) Superman (DC Universe) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Jak (Jak and Daxter) Bloom (Winx Club) Bart Simpson (The Simpson) Raf (Angel's Friends) Pi (The Reef) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) William Furno (Hero Factory) Gallery Trivia * The blue color of Bendimoch's skin means that it represents good. * Despite being a child and he as 1012 years old, Bendimoch is one of the oldest characters in the Gormiti serie. * Like Princess Celestia, Bendimoch is the embodiment of good, while Mexplodvif stands beside Princess Luna and is the embodiment of evil. * Bendimoch is the only Gormiti Lord to have a romantic relationship with a Princess Alicorn Navigation Category:Angels Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Masters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessors Category:Thieves Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:The Chosen One Category:Siblings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Chi Master Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Transformed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Nature Lover Category:Force of Nature Category:Gormiti Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Male Damsels Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elderly Category:Mutated Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Forgivers Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Pacifists Category:Brutes Category:Paranormal Category:Healers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Deities Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Benevolent Ruler Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Feminists Category:Secret Agents Category:Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Childhood Friends Category:Casanova Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Children Category:Invulnerables Category:Invulnerable Category:Universal Protection Category:Universe Saver